Evermore
by ThisisL3xxii
Summary: This follows Mal and Ben as they navigate their last year of high school. Big steps in the relationship and limits will be tested. Will love triumph over all? The POV is mostly Mal but some Ben. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Mal sat underneath the apple tree in the front courtyard of Auradon prep. Herself and the other VK's have been living here in Auradon for almost 2 years. After the battle with Uma at the cotillion, Mal and Ben had to do some damage control to not only in the kingdom but also to their relationship. The kingdom was apprehensive about Uma really being gone for good but she hasn't been seen or her of since that night. Ben had many press meetings to clear the air and everything settled back to normal. With their relationship, it was decided to start from the beginning so Mal was trying very hard to adjust to her new role as the king's lady.

It involved mostly long nights away from each other and lots of paperwork. The days were not much better so when they found time to be together it comprised of romantic walks in the garden that almost always ended with them doing more 'Forbidden' acts. they never planned for it to happen just one night after a couple of drinks, one thing led to another... anyways Herself, Evie, Jay, and Ben were in their senior year of high school. Carlos being a year younger was in his Junior Year with Jane. Mal had 2 free periods this year, and she used them mostly to spend time with Ben, he didn't get to come visit her often but he always tried. Mal let herself get lost in her thoughts for a few moments so understandably she did not see Ben as he approached her.

[BEN'S POV]

Ben had a surprise for Mal he had been working on it for weeks with Evie. Tonight at the sight of the enchanted lake at sunset he would propose to his purple haired fairy tale. He knew they were still young, but it was common for people to get married at our age around here. He spent weeks designing the perfect ring for Mal. It was a beautiful purple and blue diamond that sat in the center of a white gold band surrounded by little white diamonds. the band was in the shape of an intricate vine. Evie had overseen everything and has been planning the proposal as well. She would have everything set up for when I bring Mal there tonight.

" _Now all she needs is to say yes_ ," Ben thought out loud staring off into space.

" _what was that_ "? Evie asked as she looked over her planner making sure to double check the details of tonight.

" _Oh nothing really, Just what if she doesn't say yes_ ,"? Ben Replied.

" _She will don't worry_ ,"

" _how do you know_ "? Ben asked her. He was certain she would say yes, but he didn't want to put any added pressure on her either. He just loved her so much and could not imagine life without her, if she says no tonight then yes he would be disappointed but he wouldn't give up, he would ask again when she's ready.

" _I know her better than anyone, she loves you more than anything and she will say yes_ " she replied matter of factly.

Evie had noticed Bens' nerves and did her best to keep him calm but after a little while, she couldn't concentrate, so she told him to go for a walk to try and clear his head. Ben left the room and started to walk around the grounds of the high school. He walked around the tourney field and through the halls until he spotted a purple dot sitting underneath a large tree staring off into the distance. He slowly made his way down to the front doors of the school, pushing them open and walking the path that leads to the garden. As he drew closer to her he could start making out the details of her face. Her long purple hair pulled neatly away from her face in a braid her sketchbook was positioned in her lap and her face was blank from daydreaming. he could stare at her all day, she was so beautiful and she didn't give herself credit. she was so shy about her looks and having people look at her.

" _Hey Beautiful_ " Ben said causing Mal to snap out of her daydream and drop the sketchbook on her lap. Ben reached down and picked it up for her also helping her up off the ground.

" _I'm sorry I scared you_ ," He said apologetically. Mal now dusting herself off and smiling up at him replied: " _It's ok, I need to take off anyway, There's a project I need to get done for English tomorrow_." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before taking off.

" _Mal!, wait_ " Ben yelled after her. She paused for a moment and began slowly making her way back towards Ben.

" _whats wrong_ "? she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him.

" _Nothing at all, I just wanted to make sure our plans are still on for tonight_ "

" _Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world_ ," she said with a smile.

" _Ok see you around 7 then_ "!

" _Ok see you later_ "! she yelled as she walked away. Ben smiled as he watched her go, " _6 hours and counting_ " he thought as he reached into his pocket and felt the soft velvet of the ring box.

[6:30 pm]

Ben waited anxiously near the front entrance doors in the castle, Evie was down at the lake finishing up and was going to text me when she was done. I'm supposed to pick Mal up by 7:00 but at this rate, I was skeptical. Lumiere was standing by the door watching me pace.

" _Your majesty, you need to stop pacing your creating a draft_ ," He said in an attempt to distract me.

" _Sorry Lumiere, I'm just nervous_ " He attempted to put on a good face but it didn't work.

" _Everything will work out the way it's supposed to sire_ ,". Ben looked at the old man's face and wished he could believe it, this was the most important night of his young life and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was from Evie and she was giving him the green light. He called to everyone who was driving with him to the lake. His plan was to have all their friends stand along the tree line down to the crumbling column where they had their first date, holding paper lanterns the would all hum the lyrics to "If Only". Mal being led by me blindfolded, I will get down on one knee in front of all our closest family and friends and ask her to marry me. no pressure!. I managed to get myself out the door and into the limo where my parents and Carlos were waiting for me. Jay was down at the lake helping set up Evie was back int he dorms getting Mal ready.

" _Show time_!. my dad said putting his hand on my shoulder I smiled up at him thanking him silently for being so supportive. Mom said that they were both thrilled that he chose to marry Mal. It took them a long time to truly accept her and at the cotillion, they told her that tho they had their doubts they know that she was the only one for their son.

" _show time_ ," I said as I watched the castle now grow small in the back window.

[Mal POV]

Evie had me meet me in our dorm room to get ready for my anniversary date with Ben. It was a tradition now that Evie had full permission to make Mal her human doll. Tho it was only on date nights.

" _Evie I think that's enough makeup, I don't want to look like a clown_ " Mal protested.

" _Oh calm down you look beautiful_! Ben isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you" she replied.

" _I'm not worried about that I just want this night to go well, it's our anniversary_ ". she replied now standing up to look at herself in the full-length mirror. As it was a cooler night Mal wore a pair of red leather skinny jeans and a white long sleeve Sweater. Her now Lilac waist length hair was put into loose curls, and makeup was natural. She felt beautiful even tho she was both nervous and excited.

" _Ok, I'm ready_!" Mal said as she made her way towards the door. " _Thanks, Evie ill see you later_!" Mal called out towards the bathroom where Evie was touching up her makeup. She had a date with Doug tonight but she said she doesn't know where they're going. I'm so glad Evie found Doug he treats her like a true princess, She deserves it. " _See you later, you guys have fun_!" Evie called out to her and Mal made her way outside to the limo that Ben was picking her up in. She made her to the car where Ben was waiting for her.

" _Hey Mal_!" he greeted her and enveloped her in a hug.

" _Hey Benny-Boo_ " she teased as she kissed him softly.

" _So I have a surprise for you, but I need you to put this blindfold first_ ," he said as he handed Mal the dark purple handkerchief.

" _Oh you know I don't like surprises_ ," she said as she put on the blindfold. Ben knew she didn't really enjoy surprises but she couldn't deny Ben his moment to try and be romantic".

" _You'll like this one, I hope_ _!_ _"_. Ben said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

" _I hope so," I thought to myself_ ".

Ben helped me into the car and we started to move towards wherever Ben had planned for us. Whatever it is I know I will love it because I loved Ben and I trusted him not to do anything I wouldn't enjoy.

" _I Love you Mal_ ," Ben said resting his head on the top of hers.

" _I love you too_ " I replied.

...


	2. Author's note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey quick memo here guys.

I want to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing and following my story its so amazing to see poeple really liking my story so far! thank you all so much!

now the next chapter is taking awhile due to me starting college last week and my teacher is trying to drown me in knowledge. Im gonna try to have a new chapter out every monday! thats my plan at least.!

Well again thank you all and I hope to have chapter 2 up by the end of today !

Please REVIEW, i would love to hear your thoughts on the story or if you haveany suggestions on what i should write about. if I use your idea I will credit you! Love you all !

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: please forgive the wait and how short it is! So far school has been taking over every bit of free time that I seem to get. Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Any love and support that I can get from you guys I will take. In the future, I will try to upload more than once a month. Please Review!**

[Mal POV]

Mal exited the limo with a little help from Ben. Blindfolded she let herself be lead around, she could hear the crunch of leaves beneath her feet. We must be near the forest but why would Ben bring us here? unless he had a picnic planned, but it's too late for that.

"Where are we going,"? Mal asked

"Hold on we're almost there, your impatient tonight," Ben replied with a laugh.

"I miss being able to see," Mal said with a smile, trying to stay playful. After a few minutes of walking, I feel Ben's pace slowing and his arm slipped around my waist turning me so I was standing in front of him. I didn't know why but I feel a thousand eyes on me, and I was shaking.

"Ben, what's going on"? I asked with an unsteady breath.

Mal...

[Ben's POV]

I walked Mal down to the stone platform where we had our first date. Mal was getting impatient Ben had to do this quick. He motioned to his parents who stood at the top of the tree line, who were waiting to start the singers and got the lanterns lit. "This is it," Ben thought. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed the ring box. I grabbed Mal by the waist and positioned her so she was in the middle of the concrete circle. He got down on one knee and gave the all good so the music would start.

"Ben what's going on," Mal asked.

"Mal, Take off your blindfold," I said in a shaky breath. She paused for a second and took it off, she took a minute to adjust to her surrounding but her eyes met mine. When she looked around and saw all of our closest friends and family, she looked back at me and her look told me she realized what was going on.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me," everyone sang.

"Mal Bertha Fairey, since the day you stepped food into Auradon I learned that you were the only person for me. [Mal cried as well as my parents]

"You bring out the best in me and make me the happiest man alive. I will love no other person more than I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream,"

"Ben... oh" Mal tried to say but failing.

"Will you marry me"? I said as I looked into her eyes and smiled through the nerves.

[Mal POV]

I looked down at Ben where he stood on one knee and asked me the single most important question of my life. So many thoughts swirling around in my head. Do I say yes?, if I say yes it would mean I will take the throne as queen. I would then be expected to produce an heir and we were still in high school, This is a lot of responsibility to take on. But on the other hand, I do love Ben and I know I want to be with him forever. It's common around here for people to marry young. I can see me standing in a wedding dress smiling up at him and I can hear the cries of our first child.

"If only I could read the signs in front of me"...

I looked around to all my friends. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were lining the trees next to Jane, Doug, and Fairy Godmother. They were smiling at me and singing the lyrics to the song I wrote for Ben when I knew I was falling in love with him.. the scene was beautiful and she couldn't believe Ben had put Evie up to this. She knew it was evil she can recognize her work anywhere. There were twinkle lights hanging from the trees and wrapped around every column. It was like a scene out of a movie and I was the star, that's when I started to feel the pressure of everyone's eyes on me as they continued to sing softly. I needed to give him an answer and quick. Ben looked up at me nervously clearly wondering if I'm going to say yes or not.

"Mal..." he spoke again softly, his voice starting to waver.

"Yes...yes...of course, I'll marry you," I said breathlessly. I said it and I meant it and I also didn't know I was holding my breath until I had to let it out. He jumped up, grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. upon setting me back down on my feet our friends and family surrounded us, giving their congratulations and receiving a big hug from Belle and Adam.

My head was spinning with excitement as I try to wrap my head around what just happened. Wow, I can't believe it I'm engaged! I said as I was enveloped into a hug by Evie. Mother is not going to like this I thought quickly.

"I can't wait to design your dress," Evie said excitedly.

"we can discuss all that later when there is a bit more privacy... yes?" Ben said to Evie.

"OK fine, ill be patient" she replied rolling her eyes impatiently.

"Thanks, E, I promise tomorrow we can start on the design but for tonight I want to just live in the moment you know what I mean?" I said trying my best to calm Evie down who was now shaking with excitement, I continued to talk with her until the others made their way up to us. Eventually, I started to get tired and Ben [who I could tell was getting antsy] was thinking the same thing, after a few more laughs and many questions we decided to wish our friends goodnight and make our way back up to the castle.

"I Love you, Ben," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Mal" he replied and we walked hand and hand back to the limo.


End file.
